The first night
by BritainChwan
Summary: Chapter 15.5 from 'remember... remember, that time that you met me' Can be read after chapter 15 or on it's own. Litterally just smut. XD Zoro x Sanji (Zosan) (Warning, boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read.)


This is a 'special' chapter from my fanfic 'Remember... remember, that time that you met me'. You can read the other 15 chapters If you want, but I've made it so that this can be read on it's own too. If you do want to, this is after chapter 15. A, chapter 15.5 if you will. I've put this seperately so that it may keep it rated T and this can be M.

To those who have read the other chapters; this is also written in a different pespective as my other fanfic, so that you get both Zoro and Sanji's side of the... *cough* experiance...

This is my first time writing explicit smut so be honnest if it's absoloutely rubbish~ Thank you, Now enjoy you little perv you~

* * *

Chapter 15.5 The first night

Zoro ravished the inside of Sanji's mouth, enjoying the sensual fight that seemed to play out between their tongues. Not wanting to part from this, but wanting the cook naked before him even more so, he reluctantly pulled away so as to slowly un-button the cook's shirt. His heart raced fast and hard inside his chest, smashing against his ribcage, the craving to just take the cook then and there, so unbearably strong. However, forcing his hands to slow their movements down, there was no way in hell that Zoro was going to waste this opportunity and rush things. He had waited and longed for this and would take his sweet, sweet time to imprint every reaction, noise and image into his memory; and savour them. Even if it were to drive him crazy with want and need; he hungered to learn as much about his lover's body as these moments would permit him. To remember his sensitive spots; learn what makes him shiver in pleasure and which places make him moan and writhe with something a bit more than that.

'His neck is a sensitive area' Zoro thought to his self as he remembered from his previous encounters with the blonde and as he bit, sucked and kissed his way down from his jaw to his collar bone, Sweet, muffled and throaty moans assured him of this and confirmed that his memory was, indeed, correct. Leaving a hickey here and there, because the resulting moan or gasp from the cook was so erotic it sent a twinge right down to his already hardened member every time.

With his shirt now fully undone, he allowed Sanji to lift himself off the bed slightly to throw the shirt to the ground. The second the shirt is away, he pushed him back down and began running his eager hands and tongue over his sensitive nipples; which earned him soft gasps and a breathless shudder. And then down to those washboard abs… 'Christ.' Zoro thought as he ran his tongue over the indent of two muscles feeling them tense as he caressed them. 'You wouldn't know it when he has his shirt on but he's so toned and firm.' The swordsman thought to himself as he continued to work his way down the cook's body.

Zoro had to force himself not to smirk as he worked; able to tell that the blonde was getting irritable beneath him due to the pace being leisurely, as he practically teased him with how slowly he was caressing him. As the cook tried to sit up and say something, Zoro pushed himself forward and stole his words with his own mouth. His soft lips, already parted, welcomed the push of his hot tongue. Consequently silencing him as the swordsman's hands continued to dwell further down and carry on their exploring.

One tanned, muscular hand caressing his inner thigh and another rubbing the hot tent within his trousers left Sanji shivering, crying out in delicious moans and gasping pleas to 'stop playing' with him and 'hurry up'. Zoro smirked to his self; how could he deny a demand as sexy as that? Eager to oblige, he pulled the cook's trousers and pants off in one, to reveal his hot erection. It made his head spin at the thought; that the cook could be _this_ turned on by _him_. That he was the one making him feel this good and that he will be the first, and the only (He isn't going to let his sexy cook get claimed by anyone else), person to see this erotic side of him.

And it was a damn hot sight; having the cook naked on his bed, panting and flushed. Those unbelievably blue eyes staring at him through a strong layer of lust and want. Those abused and parted lips, releasing shuddering breaths that made Zoro's own lips quiver. Blonde hair, tousled and frayed, partially covering that ugly plaster. Cheeks bright, a coat of sweat layering his perfect ivory skin. Neck, collar and abdomen molested and marked. Legs parted; everything on display. Zoro saved that image into his memory. He'd forgotten shit in the past but there was no way in hell that he'd let this image slip from his brain.

Taking a final look at the panting, lustful ero-cook, Zoro grinned wickedly at his momentarily confused lover before taking his heated length into his mouth. The sudden contact caused Sanji to arch his back and cry out involuntary. Pressing the blonde's hips down, so as to not get choked, the green-haired man continued to work Sanji's cock within his mouth; using his tongue to create stimulating friction, tearing a moan so painfully sexy from the cook's throat that the swordsman wanted to come there and then. As if he'd be defeated that easily. Dragging his lips up and down the length, he continued sucking and reeling in those evocative moans from the blonde. Going up to the very tip and fondling it with his tongue before consuming the whole length again.

Hearing the rough moans escaping his mouth, Sanji quickly covered his lips with his hand, whilst grasping the bedding beside him with his other hand. It wasn't fair; what the stupid marimo was doing to him. Teasing and playing with him and affecting him in such a way, that it made his toes curl. Making him cry out so embarrassingly. The idiot was more experienced than he was in this department, though he hated to say it. He was literally clinging to any self-control he had left, not wanting to come before the swordsman had even entered his body.

As the moans became muffled and barely audible, the swordsman released Sanji from his mouth and leaned up to place a kiss on the pale and slender hand encasing the blonde's lips and, consequently, those erotic cries Zoro had been enjoying so much.

"Let me hear you." He murmured, trying to ease the hand away. Clamping the hand tighter to his face, Sanji shook his head and glared at the swordsman. "Why the hell not? No one else will hear you." Zoro stared deep into the blue eyes; glaring at him. After a moment, they were lowered and a light mumble came from under the hand. "What?" Zoro couldn't make what he'd said out. The cook rolled his eyes before removing his hand slightly and mumbling again.

"I… it's embarrassing… _you_ hearing me." Before the hand could clamp back down, Zoro snatched it up with his own hand, and squeezed it firmly. Kissing the tips of each finger slowly before leaning down to kiss the cook's reddened lips, gently, Zoro smiled down at the idiot.

"It's not embarrassing; I think it's downright sexy." He grinned.

Sanji blushed hard, unable to think of something clever to say.

"You shitty perverted marimo." This only seemed to make the swordsman grin wider. Sanji hated that fucking cocky smile; that taunting, mocking, challenging smile. Well, fuck if he didn't find it annoying; especially in this kind of situation. The shitty marimo was pretty much having his way with him and he was letting him. As much as it killed him to admit, he liked the dominance Zoro possessed; he found it attractive and arousing. And although it made him act passive and submissive, which he would never do with anyone else, he enjoyed it. But it was that fucking smile, the fact that Zoro seemed to know all this, _that_ fucking burned him to the core.

Ignoring his lover's angry pout, Zoro sat up and reached over to his bedside table to retrieve the lube he had been storing. Sanji tensed at the sight of the small bottle; noticing this, Zoro leant down, placing a light kiss on the blonde's head.

"This is your first time, right?" Zoro whispered gently into his ear. The blonde hesitated before slowly nodding in confirmation. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." The blonde's body began to tremble ever so slightly. Zoro placed the lube to the side and slid his arms around the cook. "Hey, we don't have to go all the way tonight. There are other ways." Sanji shook his head violently side to side in Zoro's hold.

"Fucker… just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I don't want to do it!" Zoro smiled, considerably this time. Of course he'd be nervous; it's his first time.

Taking the lube back into his hand, Zoro opened the small bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Placing his index finger at the cook's entrance, holding a muscular thigh with his other hand, he assured the blonde;

"It will feel weird at first, but you'll get used to it." Pushing his finger inside the cook's body, he slid it in as far as he could and momentarily left it there for the cook to get used to.

Sanji hissed at the new sensation. It was weird having something in there… it was… new. Zoro slipped in another digit, began stretching and scissoring him with his fingers and the feeling became even more filling. Zoro was gently teasing him inside, kissing his inner thigh while he prepped him, until that feeling also receded into a hot numbness.

Sliding in a final finger, that stung slightly, the blonde momentarily forgot about not wanting to be heard and let out a throaty 'ah' causing Zoro to feel building pressure in his neglected cock. But he wasn't going to rush. He had committed himself to that from the beginning, and he would stick to it. After three or four thrusts, Zoro was slightly startled when a thin pale arm wrapped itself around his neck and a strong leg pull him down slightly.

No longer able to wait, Sanji pulled Zoro down and crashed their mouths together. The need and want oh so clear, as he ravaged the swordsman's mouth; hungry for more. Pulling away and panting breathlessly, he begged;

"N… no more; I'm ready. Hurry, please."

And Zoro was oh so willing to comply.

With a deep gulp, Zoro pulled away from the cook and slipped his fingers out from within him. Letting the useless towel finally drop to the floor and reaching over to take the lube again, he squeezed a dollop onto his hand and closed the bottle before placing it back into the drawer he got it from.

"Oi, push yourself further up the bed." Zoro hummed softly. The cook obliged, moving his body up so that his head was resting on Zoro's pillow.

After climbing onto the bed after him and positioning himself, kneeling at Sanji's entrance, Zoro slicked up his cock and aligned himself. Zoro considered the other ways of doing this; he could have had him in any position, but this was the best way. He wanted to watch as the man beneath him came undone and make sure he witnessed every moment of their first time. Pushing in slowly, Zoro grunted as his member finally entered the cook. Sliding into hot, wet muscle… He was so tight; Zoro knew he would be, this was his first time after all, yet it still amazed him. He was so hot and sensitive; it seemed the cook had given up on trying not to be herd, as a loud gasp filled the air.

It felt like his insides were burning; the induction of Zoro's cock wasn't nearly as painful as he had imagined… yes, he _had_ imagined it… but it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, that was for sure… And he wanted more of it. Feeling the swordsman's eyes on him, he opened his own and, through shaky breaths, moaned invitingly;

"Z… Zoro…"

Hearing that sexy baritone made Zoro's heart leap! Oh, how his name sounded so fucking hot coming from those trembling thin lips. It fired him up and filled him with desire. He wanted to fuck him, hard and fast until both of them came so hard they'd still feel the splendid awe hours afterwards… but he didn't want to hurt him. He had to remember it was the cook's first time; so he would start off slow. He could speed up when the cook was used to it.

Pulling out agonizingly slowly, Zoro gripped the cook's hips and pushed back inside. Repeating this motion and relishing the sweet gasps from the cook's mouth.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly. He was replied with a groan of annoyance. Looking down at the cook to see if he was okay, in case he had hurt him, Zoro was met with Sanji huffing at him and rolling his eyes.

"What?" He asked, annoyed that the blonde looked annoyed. As a he pouted, a slender arm quickly reached up and grabbed the back of his neck; pulling him down fast on the blonde. Causing him to thrust hard and shudder with the amazing pulse of pleasure. Sanji, also feeling the rush of the sudden rougher thrust, arches his back beneath him. With a shudder, the slender man wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and breathlessly mumbles into his ear.

"Hah… I know this is my first time… Mmm… but don't treat me like I'm glass. Hurry up, and fuck me, you damn marimo."

As if he had read his thoughts, Sanji had just given him the go ahead and that sexy, pleading, whisper of a voice had just broken all of his restraint in one. Zoro's lips curled into a wicked grin as he hummed in approval at the cook's lustful demand. Placing both hands either side of the blonde's head for leverage, tousling the stands beside his fingers slightly, Zoro began thrusting again at a much quicker and stronger pace.

Pushing in and pulling out more rapidly; earing delicious, ravenous and shameless cries from the throat of his lover. Panting into the ear of the cook; whose eyes were rolled back in complete and utter ecstasy, hands clawing desperately at his back and gripping tightly to his hair. As he relentlessly pounded into that tight ass, again and again, as the pleasure began to build and tense in his core.

"Ah, Zoro! There, a… ah!" Shifting his angle to keep striking at that sweet spot that made his lover completely writher with pleasure, the exasperated exclamations only bringing the inevitability of orgasm closer. Leaning down to breath in those erotic gasps and swallow those throaty moans with a deep kiss, Zoro continued thrusting in.

Sanji had completely lost control of his voice; well, it was more that he didn't care anymore. It was still embarrassing, but the utter sensation of the moment was numbing his brain and telling him it didn't matter. Without thinking about it, he moved his hips in time to Zoro's thrusts and, like Zoro was doing, drank in the swordsman's deep, husky gasps.

Both were thrusts from coming, and neither of them was willing to come before the other. However, even though the swordsman was firm on his resolve, it was Zoro who could no longer hold back and released first. As he did so, he gasped the blonde's name; his voiced echoed in ecstasy and rang of exasperating pleasure. Hearing his name uttered so delectably, Sanji soon followed in his pleasure and came.

The two lay there, breathing out the other's name; trying to return their minds to a state of reasonable comprehension. Zoro brushed aside Sanji's fringe and kissed his lips gently; receiving a just as delicately placed kiss back.

"That was amazing…" Zoro whispered slowly against the blonde's soft lips. Sanji hummed quietly in agreement. "Let's do it again…" That remark, however, was met with a half-hearted head-butt and a firm refusal. He knew that was coming. After a moment, Zoro pulled out of the cook and reached down to pick up the towel he was using earlier to wipe them both free of their semen before replacing himself next to the cook; wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

The blonde allowed himself to be taken, appreciating the gentle touch from those rough, calloused hands on his still sensitive skin. After glancing around Zoro's room for a clock, Sanji resorted to leaning down and retrieving his phone from his trouser pocket. The time read 7:45.

"I'll have to go soon…" He mumbled. Zoro disapproved of this; pulling Sanji back, he pulled the blanket out from under them and used it to trap the blonde in his hold.

"Stay." He pressed. The blonde sighed, more than willing to let him-self be coaxed into remaining where he lay. After freeing a hand and sending a short 'Staying over at a friend's, will be back early in the morning' text to the old geezer, he turned the phone off and threw it on top of his trousers on the floor. Snuggling back into the arms of the dumb idiot, letting him have his way (once again), Sanji began to feel weary. Nestling into a comfy position, he listened to the satisfied hums from the swordsman and slowly drifted into sleep.

Zoro watched as the blonde fell contentedly fell asleep in his arms; still in a state of utter bliss… the light blush on his cheeks giving him a… cute glow. He'd described him as cute only once before and then shot it straight down; saying that he wasn't cute. In ways, he wasn't, but then again he was. Zoro found himself thinking of him as cute, adorable, handsome, sexy, strong and shit loads more… And he was; to Zoro at least. He was all that and _so_ much more…

He held Sanji in his muscular arms and held him tight. His hold comforting but protective, a sudden need to hold on and never let go; a feeling that, if he were, to release his grip by any amount it would mean Sanji would be forever lost to him. Eternity seemed to pass as he watched the blonde sleep… eventually he began counting the cook's breaths, in due course forgetting which number he had reached and falling into a deep, comforting sleep himself.

* * *

Sex... aaaaand que after sex cuddling. That's how it usually goes, right? XD

Thanks for reading, the next chapter of 'remember... remember, that time that you met me' will be on the 12th May (Sunday)

* * *

Please leave feedback and reviews! Feel free to ask questions, I'll answer all (=^‥^=)

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Eiichiro oda; the creator of One piece.


End file.
